


Forever and ever

by Villanevexo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanevexo/pseuds/Villanevexo
Summary: Villanelle out on a job is dying after being stabbed and her first thought is to phone eve to say goodbye...it’s not what you think
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Forever and ever

“Babe…? What’s -yawn- going on? It’s… three in the fucking morning.” You’re sleepy-but-I’m-annoyed-right-now-at-you-for-waking-me voice asked through the other line, and she can’t help but weakly grin.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine… I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Blood is smeared on Villanelle’s face, her right hand cradling the phone to her ear and her other limply clutching against your side, trying to hold the amount of blood she’s losing.

“You missed me that much that you called in the middle of the morning you’re coming back, disrupting my beauty -yawn- sleep mind you, just to hear my voice? God, you’re so needy.”

“Yes, but you love me needy because then you know I’m yours only, forever and ever?”

“Yeah, keep this up and you might not be anymore.”

Her throat tickles as the mutual silence stretches for a moment.

“…ha ha, very funny Eve.”

“But seriously, is everything alright Babe? This is uhhh, extremely out of the ordinary for you, you usually get your job done and go straight to sleep and call me in the morning to let me know you’re coming back.”

“C-can’t I just call my girlfriend in the middle of the night randomly to tell her I love her very much without suspicion?”

“Hm, you can.”

“…I’m sensing a but here.”

“…But it’s three am and you’re usually dead asleep on this hour, you adorable idiot. What did your really call me for?”

“Okay, okay, you got me; I just need a favor.”

“Really? Ugh. You couldn’t wait til’ you get back tomorrow?”

“…Nah. Kinda still awake soooo…”

“I swear to god you’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“But you still love me~~”

“Of corse baby, always. Who els would put up with this” 

A cough suddenly erupts from her, thick and wet and cloying, and her taste the iron tang as a glob of blood falls from her lips.

“Did you get sick?”

Eve starts to panic a bit now, having a feeling something bad has happened but if she jut keeps pretending that villanelle she’s okay she will be too because the thought of loosing her is unbearable.

“Sorry, but uh, there was a bug coming around. Real nasty stuff. A-anyways, open the the third dresser drawer for me?”

Eve pretends to believe that because it’s easier to believe she got sick then she’s dying somewhere on her own with nobody by her side and the thought of never seeing her again, your whole world being taken from you while you just have to sit their because theirs nothing at all you can do as she’s over the other side of the world. Tears start to pool in her eyes but she holds them back trying to be strong for villanelle and goes through the dresser as villanelle asked her to do.

“…You’re lucky I love you.”

“I really am, thank you.”

“So babe... what am I looking for here”

“A box, underneath my suit jacket”

Eve starts rustling around the draw 

The shadows creep closer and closer in Villanelle’s vision, and the weariness is dragging her down, down–

“…Got it yet?”

“Is it the wrapped box?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“W-well. I uh, was planning to surprise you later but…-yawn-”

She’s so tired, she can barely see.

“But? Villanelle , what’s–?”

“-Yawn- Open it whenever you prefer Eve…”

She’s so cold, colder than she’s ever felt in her life.

“Villanelle...?”

“L-listen, my phone’s about to die–” You supress a tired snicker, she’s eyes already closing. “–I just wanted to suprise and tell you how much I love you.”

“Baby...please what’s happening...villanelle talk to me please.”

A tear falls from Eve’s eyes 

Her tone shifts. She’ll know.

“How much blood have you lost?...villanelle?”

“…m'Sorry...we knew I couldn’t...g-give you forever”

She can’t even see or feel the pool of blood beneath her legs.

‘I love you eve’

Eve is starting to panic, but she feel too sluggish to slur out a reply to comfort me.

‘I’m so sorry Eve…’

“OKSANA!”

You feel a hand on your back and you hear villanelle whispering in your ear and that’s when you wake up ringing wet from sweat and tears

“Babe it’s just a nightmare...I’m here it’s okay”

You just stare at her for what feels like an hour, you launch at her and wrap your arms as tightly as you can around her burying your head into her neck while she peppers small kisses on the top of you’re head.

“I’m never letting you go...I love you so much”

“I love you too, go to sleep it’s late I will be here when you wake up”

She kisses you on the lips to comfort you 

“Do you promise”

“I promise.”

You lie down and she moves your head to rest on her bare chest and strokes you’re hair because she knows it comforts you. Knowing villanelle was there you just hold on to her and you don’t think you’ve ever loved anyone so much in your life the way you do her.

“You’re mine forever and ever”  
You whisper to her before you fall to sleep safely knowing she’s still there with you and you will make sure she always will.


End file.
